


Trophy husband

by elevenon



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenon/pseuds/elevenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not julia roberts, and you're not richard gere who will come with limo and flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy husband

Our marriage will be stronger because there's no love there and no expectations that will come with disapointment

\---

Some people got married for stability and security. And he's pretty lucky, because Cyrus Beane is this powerfull and old money rich, that's kinda outside your normal middle class can imagine. But with the millions from their first deal, and no more paying rent, money is not really the matter anyway.

But on the other side, being the official throphy husband come with the obligation to behave as this nice guy. No more release some steam in gay bar, well because it's what brought him to be in this marriage.

This no love, pasionless mariage.

It's not like he had any other choice.

At least Julia Roberts could say no, well until Richard Gere came with limo and flower and promise for happily ever after. 

He had tried to not to care. Well after the whole elizabeth north stuff, which made him see who he was, he just another prostitute who Cyrus didn't give any shit. 

So, He didn't know what went through his mind when see him worried after another fiasco POTUS did. Offering him scotch, and then they had sex. 

He need some sort of release, so was him.

"Well after all, we are husband and husband," he said afterwards. Trying to be cheerful, to erase that disgust face Cyrus couldn't hide.

You could still use my body. You didn't have to hire prostitute for sex, because you already hire one. 

It had not to be love. I know it, and it's okay.


End file.
